Various tooth brush designs include a tooth brush in connection with a vacuum or suction device to remove plaque and other debris from the mouth during brushing of the teeth. These tooth brush instruments are useful for persons confined to bed in nursing homes and hospitals, and for brushing the teeth of handicapped and infirmed persons.
The present aspirator tooth brushes draw a vacuum through and around the tooth brush bristles. This pulls food particles and other debris into the tooth brush bristles.
Examples of aspirating tooth brushes that draw the mouth debris through and around the bristles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,631, and 4,903,688. Most of these prior art devices require a vacuum source and disposal apparatus. These apparatus are not portable, and have to be used at a location at which the apparatus is installed.